


A Quiet Moment

by ellymango



Category: Ballerina | Leap! (2016)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Past Relationship(s), Reminiscing, Slow Dancing, Tell Odette she's beautiful 2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellymango/pseuds/ellymango
Summary: She forgot how much she missed dancing sometimes.





	A Quiet Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I think everyone and their mum have written these two dancing but who cares not me
> 
> I have.... too many ideas for this ship and fandom in general

Dancing had always felt like second nature to her.

And like a bird with clipped wings, Odette felt as though losing her ability to dance was as though a major part of her identity had been lost with it. After all she’d dedicated years of her life to it, was fawned over and promised greatness, that she would go down in history as one of the best of her time, only to be shot down before she’d had the chance to make an impact. 

Not being able to even walk correctly was an added dose of salt on an already aching and stinging wound. Her cane always felt like a mocking sneer, a constant and brutal reminder of her crushed dreams and aspirations. She knew few people stared at her, yet for some reason with her cane in her hand it felt as though she had a permanent, invisible audience watching her constantly.

_Like now, almost._

She’d been aware of Mérante’s presence for a while. Quiet as he was, and dark as the wings were, he was hardly inconspicuous, and every so often as she swept to face him, their eyes would lock briefly before she pulled her gaze away. 

“I know you’re there.” Her voice was jarringly loud in the pin-drop silence of the hall. She swept round to see him step onto the stage, hands raised in mock surrender. She leaned on her broom heavily, a soft smile sneaking onto her lips. “You can talk to me, you know.” If she were honest, she would prefer him to strike up a conversation, to keep her company. Plus it would be less awkward than him silently watching her.

“I didn’t want to distract you, that’s all.” He stopped with a bob of his heels, standing straight and tall. “Though you weren’t quite sweeping...?” His eyebrows rose knowingly, eyeing the lack of a dust-pan anywhere on the stage.

Odette didn’t respond and tensed sheepishly, gripping the handle of her broom just tight enough for her knuckles to flush white. Mérante laughed softly, taking another step forward and bringing one hand out from behind his back. “I uh... I saw you dancing, Odette.”

Her face hardened. “Oh.”

“I... was wondering if you’d like a partner...?” He held out his free hand, smiling warmly.

Odette hastily turned away, pretending to sweep again. “I can’t dance. You know that all too well.” She cursed herself at sounding so curt and blunt. 

“I just saw you dancing though.”

“That wasn’t dancing, and you know it.”

“Then what would you call it? Because I would call it dancing.”

“Swaying.” That’s what it could only be. Swaying unsteadily and ungracefully, trying to dance old familiar steps her charred body wouldn’t allow. Her shoulders hunched at the thought.

She could tell Mérante was still watching her with those impossibly kind eyes. “Then... would you care to sway with me?”

She eyed him over her shoulder. “You’re not going to leave if I don’t, are you?”

She felt him flash a smile. “Correct.”

Odette sighed heavily, her grip tightening momentarily before releasing it. “Fine.” She dropped the broom, ignoring the clunk as it fell, and took a tentative step forward, holding her hand out. Mérante graciously took it, and kissed it. 

“Really? A kiss?” 

“Of course.” He gently swept her closer, with her back up against his chest, casually leaning his cheekbone against her temple. “What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn’t?”

She mused in response, her free hand absently slipping down into Mérante’s, interlocking their fingers, and lifting his hand up to rest it on top of the other around her waist. The feeling of being this close to someone was... oddly pleasing. Or maybe it was just Mérante himself. She remembered he had always been the most wonderful partner to dance with.  
They subconsciously pressed their cheeks together, completely content in each other’s company, eyes closing, breathing and heartbeats synchronising in a warm and drawn out moment. 

“When was the last time we were close like this?” Her voice had fallen to a breathy whisper.

His voice dropped to a beautifully husky pitch. _“I can’t remember.”_

Of course, it was a white lie. They both could very easily remember the last time they’d been so close. It had been just under ten years ago after all.

_But neither of them wanted to remember it._

As though to shift their thoughts away from that particular memory, Odette swirled round to face Mérante and they started their dance, steadily and slowly. 

“It’s been a while since we danced, hasn’t it?”

“If you can consider this dancing...” 

“And I do.” Mérante picked up his pace, a vivacious energy seeping into his steps, which became bouncier and lighter. Odette followed suit, eyes darting down to keep an eye on her footwork.

“If you want me to slow down...”

“No, no it’s fine. I can manage.” And to her pleasant surprise, she could. 

“If you say so.” 

It was actually rather invigorating to be dancing at a faster pace than usual. Dancing slowly and cautiously always reminded her of her limitations, of the steps she dared not attempt lest she fall and embarrass herself, and what little solace it gave always felt undermined by that fact. Dancing at this quicker, daintier pace made her feel... free from that.

“Shall I go a little faster?”

She squeezed his hand. _“Please.”_

With pursed lips and a sharp nod, Mérante took up a more agile and quicker step, his grip on his partner’s hand also increasing slightly, and the arm against her back braced, edging them both closer. 

Odette kept her eyes trained on her footwork at first, trying her damndest not to miss a step or, heaven forbid stumble, heart fluttering and breath occasionally hitching with each near-miss. 

“Shall I slow-“

“Please don’t, I want to see if I can do this.”

He smiled softly. “I understand” 

She amazed herself, really. With each successful step she felt her old confidence returning to her, like a lost dog returning to its master. The corners of her mouth started to twitch, eventually pulling up into a joyful smile.

“You look like Félicie.”

That got her to look up. “What do you mean?”

“Your expression... I see her smile like that when she dances.”

She laughed, locking eyes with her partner with a beaming grin. In the brief lapse of concentration, she tripped on the toe of her jackboot, stumbling with a sudden gasp. Mérante quickly managed to steady her, face still smiling but eyes dashed with concern.

“Are you alright?”

To his surprise, she was still smiling and laughing breathlessly. “I’m fine.” She straightened her back and face, tidying strands of hair behind her ears. “I wasn’t focussing.” 

“Ahh.” He took up a dancing position again. “Shall we try again...?”

She slipped her hands onto his shoulders. “Yes.”

They started again, decidedly slower than before. 

“Can we not go faster?” 

“But of course, my dear.” With a coy smile, he effortlessly swept her up off her feet into a flying twirl, causing a surprised yelp which gave way to breathless laughter. As he landed her as softly as a falling feather, her face was flushed with exhilaration and an almost unseen smile of sheer joy and thrill had spread across from ear to ear.

“What... what was that for?” Odette stepped back after landing, tucking a few stray strands of hair behind her ears, still wheezing with laughter. 

“I wanted to see you smile.” He cupped her cheek. “It’s been too long since I last saw it.”

“I’ve smiled before, Louis.” She pressed her cheek into his palm, beaming grin dying down into one more subtle. 

“Not like this... I haven’t seen that smile in years.” He studied her face. “You have beautiful eyes, you know.”

“Why thank you.” Quite a few people had remarked on her eyes before. Even Félicie had told her that she had lovely eyes. 

“Beautiful. Just like the rest of you.”

Her eyes rolled. “You flatter me.”

“It’s not flattery if it’s true.”

Odette felt her cheeks flush warmly, a shy smile on her lips. “You’re too kind.”

“Well maybe I am. Or maybe...” He kissed her forehead. _“I’m just being honest.”_

**Author's Note:**

> ... This got so shippy and self indulgent I REGRET NOTHING


End file.
